


Stay

by Chibi_Liz05



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Nero is a bit of a brat, bit of abandonment issues, first time doing this thing don't know what else to tag, young Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Liz05/pseuds/Chibi_Liz05
Summary: She's leaving him. Again.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Kat (DmC), Kat (DmC) & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I finally finished typing and fixing what my 15/16-year-old self, wrote back when I was in high school.  
> Oh man did I had to fix a lot of things, but I also left others because I didn't want to erase what my younger self wrote, also I had to add a lot of kind of back story or the story wouldn’t make sense (that’s how a story I wrote in 4 notebook pages ended up having 2K words, wow)
> 
> So Here it is, I kinda mixed the video games (especially the reboot because I actually liked it (it’s not perfect but I still love it) and I love Kat and you can’t stop me, if you don’t like it don’t read it, you have that power) and the animated series, though it’s not very noticeable. 
> 
> And sorry if they are out of character, like I said it’s an old story and it’s been a while since the last time I played any of the games.
> 
> So, Nero grew up with Dante, if he’s his biological father or not I still don’t know, but in this house, we don’t care about DNA, if he raised him as his then he is his.  
> No beta reader (we die like women)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 

“Are you leaving?”

The young woman standing before the bed stopped putting clothes inside a backpack and turned to look at the boy standing in the doorstep of the room she’s been occupying for the las couple of months.

“I…” she didn’t know what to say, she got caught. Her plan was to leave early in the morning before they woke up, knowing they usually slept until midday. Especially the young one.

“You can’t leave, you can’t leave us!” The white-haired boy raised his voice.

“Nero, please…keep it down.”

“No! He just got you back. Kat, you can’t leave us!”

“I’m so sorry.” She carelessly shoved the rest of her belongings inside the bag before closing the zipper, she let it hang on her left shoulder. She pushed up the hood of her grey hoodie as she headed to the door, were the 11-year-old was still sanding, watching her in disbelief. As she made her way down the stairs, the boy quickly followed after her.

She could hear all the noise the demon hunter was making inside the small kitchen of the shop, she could probably still make it out before he found out, with that thought in mind she headed straight for the main entrance of the building.

“What was all that yelling about? What’s that thing over your shoulder?” Shit.

“She’s leaving!” Nero said as he jumped the last two steps of the stair.

“What!?”

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Kat quickened her pace, trying to avoid Dante’s piercing blue eyes.

“Kat, wait!”

She reached the door and made her way outside and down the steps of the entrance as fast as she could without breaking into a run, she didn’t make it far when the sound of the double doors of the shop being thrown open reached her ears, followed by hurried steps and then there were hands on her shoulders turning her around.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“A moment ago, I was walking.” she kept avoiding his eyes.

“You know what I’m talking about.” She could see Nero standing in front of the open doors, he looked so overwhelmed and vulnerable, emotions she’s never seen before in the confident young boy. She instantly felt guilty for being the cause of the boy’s turmoil.

“Why do you want to leave so suddenly?” Her eyes went from Nero to Dante and then back to the boy, his eyes, the same shade as his father’s, were glassy, his breathing uneven and she could see his shoulders slightly trembling. He was probably on the verge of tears, but knowing him, he was doing everything he could to stop the tears from falling.

“I need to go.” she tried to struggled his hands away, “Let me go.”

“No.”

“Dante. Let. Me. Go.” She demanded her eyes finally meeting his.

“No. Damn it, just tell me, why the hell do you want to leave?” His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion while his eyes searched her face trying to make sense of her odd behaviour. He couldn’t understand it, they were fine, they’ve been more than fine since they got reunited almost half a year ago when he got a job in the neighbouring city, Morris send him to check upon the disappearance of the client’s son inside an old forest.

It was mere coincidence that they ran into each other while chasing the same demon, it was also a surprise to see her abilities had grown in their years apart, no longer depending only on her canned spells and portals. He offered to take her to his business with the excuse of wanting to catch up. He introduced her to Nero and after a long night of talking he invited her to stay for as long as she wanted not wanting to part from her just yet.

As the days passed his feelings for her resurfaced, he once more felt like that stupid young boy with a big mouth and way too cocky attitude for his own good, in a more watered down way of course, after all having a child to look after did changed him. After the first two months of her being back in his life, of her accompanying him on jobs, of some sort of domesticity between the three of them, he began to hope that this was going to be his new reality.

Nero, the little brat, actually warmed up to her quite fast, the kid probably would never admit it but he adored her and more surprisingly he really respected her, he could see it in the way his son would listen intently to her as she explained some spell or rune from her books. So after so long, why was she doing this to them?

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t!” By then Dante was losing what little patience he gained over the years of raising Nero almost on his own. “Dante please, don’t make this more difficult than it already is.”

“Difficult!?” he let a humourless laugh escape his lips, “Difficult for who exactly?” he demanded.

“For both of us. Hell, for all of us.” She looked towards Nero for a moment before returning her eyes to his, her eyes now began to water. “Do you think this is easy for me!?”

“That’s certainly how it looks like.”

“Well it’s not!”

“Then why do you want to go in the first place? I don’t understand Kat!” he shook her shoulders, “At least give me a reason.” he said in a desperate way.

“You want a reason!? Here’s your reason! I’m scared! Happy now!?” She breathed heavily, trying hard not to completely break down as Dante stared at her shocked and even more confused.

“Scared of what?”

“Of…of you…” she swallowed hard, “of putting you in danger for trying to protect me! Of the way you make me feel when you’re so close! Of you! Turning your back on me…like he did.” She couldn’t hold it back anymore, the tears started to run down her cheeks.

“Kat,” he said softly understanding a bit more where all this came from, “you know I’m not like him, you must surely know I’d never do that.”

“I…I know.”

“Then why?” She kept silent, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

“Kat, I’ll ask again, why are you leaving?” he took her face in his hands and slowly lifted her head to face him, she opened her eyes slowly.

“I don’t know.” She whispered brokenly as she stared at him. He gathered her in his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest. She grabbed a handful of his black shirt, only now realising that he was wearing the pajamas Nero and her bought together when the boy “accidentally” used his old one as a rag to clean after his own mess. The memory brought a small smile to her lips.

“Remember the first time you left? A year after we sent Mundus back to hell in Limbo city?” His voice brought her back to the present, “I woke up and you were gone, you didn’t even leave a note, I looked for you everywhere and destroyed our apartment after not finding you, at first I thought that maybe you were kidnapped by demons, but then again, which demon kidnaps people and also takes all of their stuff with them?”

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“I’m always going to protect you,” he rubbed her back with his hand, “even if you don’t have much need of it now, I’ve seen you fight, remember? You’re such a badass, that fire spell of yours is deadly.” He chuckled as he heard a small giggle coming from her.

“I trusted him, so much, I did everything he asked. In the end I was just a tool.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not a tool. I would never betray you, understand?” He felt her nod against his chest.

Kat felt a tug on her hoodie, she pulled herself apart from Dante and looked a bit down to her right were Nero’s hand was pinching the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, the boy looked at her, tears now running down his face.

“Are you really going to leave?” It was the first time she heard the normally boisterous boy sound so quiet.

Kat turned to Dante, one of his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs expectantly, she gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to Nero. He saw her kneeling to be eye level with his son with amusement, if it had been anyone else the kid would’ve made a fuss about it; she took his face in her hands, much like how his father did with her, and whipped his tears with her thumbs.

“No, no I’m not.” She said shaking her head.

Nero smiled at her, suddenly her arms where full of Nero, he was hugging her, resting his head on her shoulder, putting her arms around him she held him tight to her. Dante watched the scene between his son and the woman he grew to love with a smile on his face. Maybe, this time he could really start to believe that this was something permanent. That if heaven really existed, he at least got to experience a part of it.

Kat and Nero were startled by a clap behind them, they separated to stare at Dante. “Well, I didn’t wake up this early to make pancakes just for you two to leave them untouched.”

“Stop complaining old man, I bet they’re all burnt and taste bad.” Nero said while sniffing and whipping his eyes with the hem of his shirt.

“Shut up you little brat.” Dante put his hand on Nero’s head to mess his hair.

“Leave my hair alone! You know what? I’m gonna throw away your pitiful excuse of a breakfast and then I’ll ask Kat to make some actual edible food.” The boy said as he started to make his way to the entrance of the demon hunting business.

“Ungrateful brat, is that the reason why you made so much noise about her leaving? Because the food she makes is better than mine?”

“Can you blame me? After living with you for so long, not everyone wants to eat pizza three times a day every day for the rest of their lives. Besides, I was just hopping she’d wait long enough for me to pack my things before she left.”

“Oh! So, you would’ve gone with her!? You would choose someone else above your own father?”

“You kidding? If I had to choose between you two, of course I’d choose her.” Their little banter was interrupted by sound of Kat’s laugh, father and son shared a look with identical smirks on their mouths, mission ‘lighten the mood and try to get back to normal after all that drama’ accomplished.

“What are you laughing about? This is serious, my own child would choose you over me!”

“I’d choose me too Dante.”

“What!?”

“Come on Nero, it’s the first time he actually does something productive, and before midday, cut him some slack.” She lowered her voice “We can always eat without breathing and pretend they’re good.”

“I heard that!”

“Tell you what, if you eat at least 2 pancakes You choose tonight’s dinner.”

“You’re on!” Nero ran inside the building leaving the two adults on their own.

“I’m not that bad at cooking.”

“Mhmm, how many did you burned?”

“Only one…or two, anyway they still taste good!”

“We’ll see”

They stayed in silence for a moment just watching each other.

“We okay?” He asked in a calm way.

“Yes.” She smiled and this one, he noticed, made her beautiful green eyes light up.

“We still need to talk. About a lot of things.” He offered her his hand and she placed her palm on his.

“I know, but we have time” She gave his hand a small squeeze. She felt lighter, what happened just minutes ago already felt far away, it’ll take time to get everything they both had bottle up out in the open, but she had a feeling they are going to be alright; they’ll get there.

“Give me that.” With his free hand he took her bag from her shoulder and together, hand in hand, began to make their way back inside the place they could finally call home.

“Oy, old man! These things taste like shit!”


End file.
